How Exactly?
by owlgirl1998
Summary: Annabeth,Piper and Thalia are princesses. Percy, Ivy and the others are pirates. What happens when the princesses get captured during a raid on Athens? And How Exactly did they get that lucky?
1. prologue

**This is my first story let me know what you think.**

Prologue

Annabeth was in a delicious state. Not conscious but not asleep. She snuggled further into his arms. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, so strong and steady. She breathed in his sent, the smell of the sea. Part of her wondered how it happened, how she got so lucky with this twist of fate. Another part wondered how she the princess of Athens and a daughter of Athena, was in bunk on a ship in the middle of the Mediterranean, next to the captain and leader of the most infamous pirates in the sea and a son of Poseidon. But breathing in his sent and thinking of the love in his eyes and the tenderness he held her with she let sleep claim her.

**Short I know let me know what you think:D.**


	2. Chapter 1

**thank you for the positive feedback.:D Here the first chapter. I was having tons of migraines this week so I wasn't doing a lot of writing. The elephants weren't tap dancing today (how my family describes our headaches, by whether the elephants are tap dancing, going home from rehearsal or warming up, also known as having a migraine, the migraine is going away, and migraine coming on ). so now that I've told you how I classify my migraines which you didn't need to know about here it is.**

**I do not own PJO if I did Percabeth would not be in Tarturus and if they were I would be writing HOH to get them the Hades out of there**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Annabeth's POV_**

" Annabeth you cannot spend your whole day drawing! If you remember I am being forced to get married in 2 weeks and you are going to help me" and with that Thalia, Princess of Sparta forcefully dragged her friend, Princess Annabeth of Athens from her blue prints. Princess Piper of Crete followed Thalia through the door complaining about her mother,

" She's driving me insane! She won't stop talking about what I'm going to wear to Thalia's wedding! I can't take it any more!" Annabeth rolled her eyes. Piper's mother was the goddess Aphrodite and often showed up to help her daughter with big events and had spent most of the past week giving Piper suggestions on what to wear.

"Come on Annie" Thalia said grabbing Annabeth's wrist when she tried to return to her blueprints. She groaned.

"Don't call me Annie!" Thalia was being forced to get married to a man that she had never met Ethan Nakamura,** ( absolutely no clue if I spelled that right).** so she was determined to make Piper and Annabeth just as miserable as she was. Never mind that Annabeth was forcefully engaged to Luke a son of Hermes. Thalia hiked up her black dress with electric blue ties and trim that made her eyes stand out and grabbed the back of Annabeth's silver dress when she tried to return to her blueprints yet again.

" Not so fast, we are going to the market, if I have to listen to one more person talk about my wedding I will electrocute them." she said, grabbing Pipers white and green dress. And with their guards trailing them, they walked to the market.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The Argo II sailed smoothly over the waves. He turned to Jason, son of Jupiter, Nico, son of Hades, and Hazel daughter of Pluto.

" You know the drill" , They nodded, this was not the first time they had been on a raid. Hazel would use her control over metals and jewels to mess with the weapons, Jason would make sure no one raided the temples, they were not stupid enough to risk the gods displeasure by defacing their temples and Nico would lead the crew with Percy. Percy heard footsteps approaching and turned to see his friend Grover.

" Are we ready to go?" He nodded

" Then let's get this show on the road." And with that Percy summoned a wave and sent it crashing down on the docks sweeping them clear. People started to shout. The raid of Athens was on.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

They wandered through the marketplace. Thalia looked at the new bows while Piper looked at they did that, Annabeth wandered over to were an old woman was telling the story of the exiled Princess of Greece to a crowd of children.

"She was a Queen among women. always kind and caring, and she was a great beauty. She was to be married but her uncle, the king discovered that she was with child. She was exiled in disgrace. They say that the father of the child is none other than the god of..." she was cut off by the sound of a wave crashing by the docks and screams of

"pirates",

"raid",

"the Argo" and,

" the temples run to the temples!" Annabeth heard the clash of weapons and her hand went to her dagger and she saw Piper doing the same. Thalia ran to them flanked by their guards

" we need to run to the temples, they never attack the temples, you will be safe there" the guards cried. Annabeth, Piper and Thalia tried to follow but the three girls were separated in the crowd. Then they found themselves surrounded. A man with black hair and eyes looked them up and down, and said,

"Well, well what have we here?"

* * *

**That's it for today.:D I'm sorry its short but it will get longer later on. I'm thinking about posting some of my other stories that I've written when I'm a little further in. Thanks again for all your reviews. Keep 'em coming. I welcome all constructive criticism. **

**Owlgirl1998**

**see that button?**

**It's a nice button.**

**why don't you push the button?**

**you know you want to.**

**just push the button.**

**and leave me **

**a review,**

**please,**

**DO.**

**IT.**

**you know you want to.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late update. I had a migraine and couldn't finish it, then my computer acted up. Thanks for the support. I've gotten lots of positive feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO or any characters you recognize, though I want to.**

**Couples:**

**Thalico**

**Frazel**

**Leyna**

**Jasper**

**And of course **

**Percabeth**

**Here are some ages:**

**Annabeth: 18, almost 19**

**Thalia: 19**

**Piper: 17 **

**Percy: just 19**

**Nico: just 18**

**Jason: 17**

**Frank: 18**

**Hazel:17, almost 18**

**Ivy:( my oc) 20**

**Reyna: 17**

**Leo:18**

**With out further ado I present chapter 2.**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"Well, we'll what have we here." Grover, percy and I had surrounded 3 girls. They looked about our age. One of the girls was obviously an Aphrodite, she was to pretty not to be with high cheekbones, dark tan skin, chocolate brown hair cut choppily and kaleidoscope eyes. Her white dress with green trim made them look green. Pretty but not his type. The one Percy was starring at was tall with tan skin, curly blond hair and her silver and gray dress made her gray eyes stand out. But the last one... Nico's breath caught, she was breath taking, literally.

Short black hair, flawless pale skin with a few freckles, and wearing a black dress with blue trim. Her eyes lined with black were electric blue and seemed to spark.

Grover sniffed the air** ( yes he is still a sayter)**

" an Aphrodite, an Athena and a Zeus."

"Let's go"

"Come on" with that we grabbed them and steered them back to the ship.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

This day just couldn't get any better. First I have to drag Annabeth away from her plans, after listening to Piper complain about her mother for two hours. After I got woken up early! Then there was a raid and we get surrounded and taken back to the pirate's ship. To make matters worse one of the people taking us back to the ship is handsome. No not the one with green eyes annabeth is using all her self control not to look at and drool over. The one with black hair and black eyes. He's tall, not as tall as the one with green eyes but close and well built, and GAH foucus Thalia, you have just been captured so stop thinking about how hades dammed cute he is!

Or how his dark eyes contrast perfectly with his pale skin, or how he was looking at me. Wait what? Annabeth's voice shocked **(couldn't resist)** me out of my revery.

" why are you taking us?"

" because princess, " I flinched at the word princess, the way he said it, like it made me weak, " you'll be good ransom"

What ransom? Dear Zeus, I hope not, I do not want to go back, maybe I can stay with them.

" do we have to get ransomed? What if, hypothetically of course, we wanted to stay?" His black eyes sparkled.

" we'll cross that bridge later." Well it's better than nothing.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Man she is pretty. Her honey, golden curls, tanned skin and grey eyes that swirl with intelligence. Snap out of it percy. Those beautiful intimidating grey eyes mean that she's a child of Athena. Your a son of Poseidon, that means your parents are arrivals. They worked together once, the chariot. That's it so just leave her alone.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

okay Annabethdo not look at for think about that amazingly cute and handsome man next to you. Do not think about his gorgeous sea green eyes or his black windswept hair, or his tanned skin that was over a very fit form. Dam it i told myself not to think about it! When did I, Annabeth Chase become as shallow as an Aphrodite girl? No offense to Piper, of course. My attention was directed when we boarded the ship. Suddenly I had an arrow aimed at me.

"hey Ivy, it's us!"

" Perseus jackson, you are so lucky I looked before I fired or you would be visiting Uncle Hades the painful way."the girl said. I tucked that information away, his name was Perseus. I hope he and the girl aren't together, ahh what in Aphrodite's underwear am I thinking, he just captured me! I studied her while she looked down her arrow at us. She was short with long legs, pale skin that looked like it never saw the sun, strong arms, a braid that went down to her hips colored a golden red that seamed to have streaks of silver, and dark blue almost black eyes with silver flecks. She lowered her bow. That did not make me feel any better. She had two hunting knifes strapped to her belt, a sword, and several throwing knifes. If this girl want me dead I didn't stand a chance.

"Nico di Angelo, stop staring and move it. Beckandorf **(yes he is alive, so is Selena, no clue if I spelled his name right)** said your sword was done. And Grover, Juniper is making enchiladas."

the saytar whopped and went below decks while the boy, who's name was Nico smile," finally".

Thats when the rest of the crew returned. A girl with a black braid ran up the plank out of breath "go now!". There was a thud as a boy fell to the deck followed by an egalitarian that shifted in to a strong looking Chinese boy with a baby face. A few more people boarded. A boy with blond hair, landed lightly on the deck,

" that's every one, go, go, go". Thalia looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Jason!?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay an update! :D Can I see your smiles? I;m now on medication for my migraines so, more writing, more updates!:D**

**Disclaimer****: Seriously, do I need to write it? I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Jason!?" The daughter of Zeus surged forward, crushing Jason in a hug while everyone stiffened and reached for their weapons. I immediately looked for Ivy, she was a throw first ask questions later person. Jason looked like he was struggling to remember something then understanding flashed across his face.

" Thalia?"

" oh my gods your here, your okay, you're so tall!"

" well the last time you saw me I was 2."

I found Ivy in the crowd. True to form one hand rested on one of her hunting knifes, while the other held a throwing knife, aimed and ready to be released. Our eyes met, sea green on indigo and silver.

_Please let me maim them, just a little?_, her eyes asked while her face was blank, a mask. I scowled, _no_.

_Fine, kill joy._ The Athena girl looked like she was trying to read our conversation. Good luck with that, no one read Ivy if she didn't want them to, I can a little, as a side effect of living with her for 7 years, but that princess, no way.

" alright break it up" she called, Thalia stopped crushing Jason.

" plenty of time for that later"

" Ivy what's that are you going soft?" Someone, Travis from her do-NOT- make-me-get-Katie glare in his direction. I stepped in.

" Ivy, take them down to your bunk and get them settled in." She gave me her you-are-so-dead-when-I-think-up-a-death-painful-en ough glare. I suppressed a shudder, she was scarier than me, and that wasn't even her worst glare. She did steer then to the entrance, muttering under her breath about sissy princesses, annoying brothers, and just what she would like to do to me. Some of the things she wanted to do to me, would have made Hades pale and run for his immortal life.

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

I took them below, all the while muttering about what I was going to do to my brother for making me babysit three sissy princesses, The Athena princess spoke up,

" He's your brother?"

" No Blondie, but I lived with him since I was 13 and he was 12, so he's as good as my brother."

" Oh, and my names not Blondie, it's Annabeth. And that's Thalia, and Piper." She gestured to the other girls. Like I care, I muttered under my breath, as you can tell I'm not in the best of moods. I had one of my _fantastic_ nightmares, last night and got a whooping hour of sleep. Then Leo woke me up. I opened the door to my bunk. _Yay, _I get roommates. Note the sarcasm.

" Come on in make yourselves at home"I said flopping on my bunk.

" Okay here's the rules. You are bunking with me. I am very active at night. I also get _wonderful_ demigod dreams. Don't wake me up unless it is an emergency, I don't get a lot of sleep. Also warning I sleep with at least 1 knife and will not hesitate to throw it. Now questions."

" why do you have a tattoo?" I glance at my arm. The ivy vine snaked from my wrist up to my neck.

" because I wanted one next question."

" who is your parent?"

" Selene"

" but she faded years ago."I grimaced

" let's just say I was occupied for a few century's in the den of the lotus eaters"

" who's Perseus's parent?"

" Poseidon, and he goes by Percy by the way, only I call him Perseus and that's only when I'm mad."

" whose is Nico's?"

" Hades"

" whose is Jason's?"

" same as Thalia, Zeus."

" why do you hate us?"

" I generally don't like people and I got a _wonderful_ hour of sleep, before I was woken up."

" oh."

" so, what are you gonna chose? Stay or be ransomed?" they exchanged looks,

" Stay"

"Stay"

"Stay" I felt my eyebrows rise as I looked at them.

"well if your staying, you need different clothes."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

" what's wrong with our clothes?" If possible Ivy's eyebrows went even higher.

" look at me, now look at you" she was wearing tight pants that went to her knees, a belt with a pair of curved hunting knifes, and a tunic that went to her hips with no sleeves. Where as we were still wearing our dresses.

" okay I see your point."

" come on Hazel, Katie and Reyna might have clothes that would fit you. No way could you fit in mine, I'm way shorter than you." We followed her to the next bunk.

" Hazel," she gestured to a girl with dark skin, curly hair and gold eyes." Katie" she gestured to the girl with brown hair and green eyes, " and Reyna" she gestured to the girl with long black hair and obsidian eyes.

" you guys have anything Blondie and Co. can borrow?"

" sure" three sets of pants and tops came flying at us.

" come on I'll show you the bathroom, you can change there."

* * *

**The end till next time. remember Review! :D**


End file.
